Dreaming or not?
by famouslastwordsx
Summary: All twilight fans wish to be in the books. But what happens when two girls get their wishes granted?
1. Chapter 1

**READ: **

**This is really, really different from _anything_ I have ever written, so bear with me here. Be nice(:**

**Ill try this out. It's actually based on me and my real life best friend, Taylor (x Sacred Heart ) - aka Alex. Yep.**

**Alright so, in advance, here are the characters favorite Twilight characters:**

**Alex: Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, Leah, Carlisle, Jacob**

**Keely: Jacob, Leah, Seth, Rosalie, Emmett**

* * *

I watched as my best friend loosely dragged a comb through her long dirty blond hair.

"I mean seriously, Jacob is cool. But Seth! I would _kill _to have a guy like him."

"Seth is pretty cool, yeah. But Jacob is just so...." I sighed, a smile on my face. She turned around.

"You have_ serious_ issues, Keely."

Just so you know, I'm Keely. And I _do _have serious issues. All because of this book- Twilight. Me and Alex,my friend, have been majorly obsessed with it the past year. We had gone through many obsessions together. When we were six, it was Britney Spears. When we were nine, it was Mary Kate & Ashley. When we were 12, it was Aly & AJ. Now that were 15 and 16, it was Twilight.

"I can't help it. I'm obsessed with him. Yet he's not even real... God damn it."

"Twilight. It's the only reason I read." She laughed.

"Yeah, I can believe that. Remember _Tuck Everlasting?_ You could hardly stay awake during that."

"Ugh, don't remind me." She bounced up from her seat on the floor. "Now, what do you say we go outside?"

"Alex,' I groaned. "It's 11 o' clock at night."

She was always like this. She's athletic and very...active. Me? I'm a little bit more chill. I love hanging inside, laying on my bed, just relaxing. Alex constantly had to be into something.

"So?" She asked innocently.

I sighed and grabbed a jacket. "Fine."

"Yay!" She shrieked, and ran outside. I followed her out, just a few steps behind her.

"Keely, hurry up! Look! It's a shooting star!"

I looked up into the dark sky and saw she was right- there was a shooting star.

"Well then I guess we need to make a wish," I smiled.

"Gotcha. I wish...that Keely and I could be _in _Twilight. With _Seth!_" I cleared my throat. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "And Jacob. And we find true love."

I shrugged. "Too bad shooting stars are loads of crap."

Alex looked over at me. "We can still dream, right?"

"Sure. Now lets get to bed, I'm really tired."

"You're a loser, you know that?"

We laughed.

* * *

**I don't feel so great about this plot, but reviews will make me feel better. Please?(:**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, a slight headache. I was wet and cold. I didn't open my eyes, but I heard voices around me.

"Oh my god, is she okay?"

"Way to go Quil, you might have killed her!"

"Shut up Leah, she's not dead. Jake just felt her pulse."

"Hmm, maybe I should giver her mouth to mouth," I heard a guy say.

"Embry, you loser, that's not going to do anything, she got knocked out by a football. You just want to stick your tongue in her mouth."

Quil? Jake? Leah? Embry?

I mean, it wasn't suprising that I was dreaming about Twilight, I dream about it all the time. But this dream just felt so...real.

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw a crowd of tanned guys and one girl.

One of them sighed of relief and held out his hand to me.

I took his hot hand and he pulled me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Where...am...I?" I groaned.

A shorter boy held up fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four. But you didn't didn't answer my question."

The guy was still holding my hand. "Your in La Push, Washington. Are you sure your okay....?"

I sighed, and clutched the back of my head. "Yeah, I think. Just a little sore. Can you just tell me what happened?"

The tall girl- she was extremely pretty- raised one eyebrow. "My friends here were playing football, and you were walking. The ball hit you and you were knocked unconcious. Don't you remember?"

I guess I would have to play along.

"Of course. Yeah. I'm all good now."

Another guy looked at the back of my head.

"Holy shit, she's bleeding. She must have hit her head on that rock right there."

A shorter, younger looking boy, looked. "Brady's right. She is bleeding."

The guy that was holding my hand looked at his friends. "I'm going to go take her back to my house to clean her up. Is that okay with you?" he asked me.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Alright. Be back later you guys." His friends started to continue their game.

"Collin, you punt..." I heard as we walked off. The cute guy I was walking with looked down and realized that he was still holding my hand. His cheeks got red and he dropped his hand.

"So, what's your name? I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm Keely. And you?"

"My names Jacob."

Awesome dream! I couldn't wait to tell Alex I had a dream about holding Jacob Blacks hand.

"Nice. Jacob."

He led me to a small house an opened the door.

"My dads down in Forks, so were the only ones here."

He reached into a drawer and pulled out a towel, and got some of the blood flow to stop.

"Oh."

"So...where do you live? In Forks?"

Shit.

"Uh...visiting relatives...in Forks. But my aunt I was staying with had an emergency and had to leave, so now I'm staying alone?"  
I sucked at lying.

"Oh, do you need a place to stay? The Clearwaters have an extra bedroom in their house. "

"Huh, yeah, I guess I do."

"I'll go call Leah."

Odd dream.

* * *

**Alex POV**

I wonder if theres any Cheerios for breakfast... I slowly opened my eyes. Wait.

This wasn't Keelys kitchen, was it? It looked like a...living room? It wasn't her living room, though. It was like... a mansion.

Okay, I'm dreaming, I told myself.

"Oh my god, she's awake! Carlisle!"

A family slowly walked into the room.

A blonde man came to my side. "Are you okay, little girl?"

Who was he calling little girl?

"Uh..yeah. What's...?"

"Oh come on Carlisle, you old hoot, let us keep her! Please?"

"Jesus, Rosalie, she's not a stray dog. We'll be lucky if were not charged by this girls parents for kidnapping!"

"Shut up, Jasper! You're always bringing me down."

Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie...twilight dream. Okay, makes sense.

"She would be like, dead if it weren't for me. She was like, unconscious in the woods."

"Good job Emmett." The blonde girl smiled. "Finders keepers, right?"

The oldest girl (woman, maybe?) sighed. "Rose, sweetie, I don't think that rule applys to humans."

Carlisle (I was guessing) shrugged. "We'll keep her tonight. But tomorrow morning when she is able to talk, we'll find her parents."

A short girl clapped. "Yay! I can do her hair, and-"

"No way, Alice! I called her!" The blonde girl said.

Well, it was the most realistic dream I had ever had.

* * *


End file.
